


Skywalker

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [45]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Found Family, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: The child will never be alone again.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> For Damerey Daily 1/18/20 prompt: Silence is a protective coating over pain.

Rey’s striding down a dark alleyway when she spies the child, alone, dirty, neglected.

For one long, horrid moment, Rey thinks she’s been forced into the past, looking at herself back on Jakku.

But no.

That little girl is not Rey. This is not Jakku.

But something tugs on her heart, and she walks over to the girl and kneels, talking quietly to the small, hungry child.

The girl doesn’t say anything, but she does follow Rey. And although the girl remains untrusting, quiet and watchful, Rey understands her completely.

The girl is brave, but the armor she’s built around herself is no more than a shell to protect an aching heart, to protect herself, always waiting for the next blow to fall.

Rey’s never been patient, but here, she finds she can be.

It takes work and effort and _so, so much love_ , from her and Poe and their pack of droids, but eventually one day the girl finally speaks of her fear that she’ll be left alone once again.

Rey tells the girl she’ll never be alone again, and the truth of it shines brighter than anything. She has people, a family.

She’s a Skywalker now, you see.


End file.
